The End 2: secound try
by crazymonkey27
Summary: If you haven't seen the final episodes of FMA, meaning the LAST, the END. This fan fic isn't for you. This ending is with a new character, who seems to have stolen the heart of little Alphonse! But in the end, will they be together?


A/N: Hi everyone! . well, this is just an idea i had after watching the last episode of FMA. 'what would happen if..' the story kinda made itself after that. Sadly, i do not own FMA or my beloved Alphonse...But, I do own the Gayles, because they're MY idea out of MY mind (if I still have one, mind you.). This is my first fan fic, so be nice!...PLEASE! It might crush my little heart to hear people didn't like it. OK, I'm stalling! On to the show!

"Holenheim Elric!" A man said, seeing an old friend in a pub. The man was about 35 and he looked twice his age from working. Mr.Elric turned around to face his friend. "Timothy Gayle. How are you?" Mr. Elric said, shakeing Tims hand. "I'm fine. How are you and Trisha?" He replied, sitting next to his friend. "I haven't been home for a while, so I wouldn't know. How is Becky?" Mr.Elric said, trying to get away from the subject of his family. "She...well..she's...dead." Tim said looking at the table. "I'm so sorry, what happend?" his friend asked, looking sad, because he was. "She died during child birth, we were able to save the baby. But she died 7 minutes after the delivery." He said, trying to stay clam. "How is the child?" Mr.Elric asked. "She's alright, I had to put her on the bottle. Now she is 9 years old, and as beautiful as her mother. Her name is Belle." Tim replied. "She's the same age as my youngest son, Alphonse." Mr.Elric mentioned, taking a sip of his drink.

That was where Ed and Al's father was the night of thier failed human transmutation. Now it's about 5 years later.

"We should check at this libary coming up, it has books on alchemy and the stone." Ed told his brother while sitting on a trian heading to the city of Gansa. "Nii-san, don't you remember what else is in that city?" Al asked. Ed shook his head. "A friend of our fathers. He has been researching the whereabouts of the stone, we should visit him." Al said as the train pulled into the station. They walked to about the middle of the city where Mr.Gayle lived in a cozy house with his dautgher. Ed rang the doorbell, and they waited. A young girl opend the door. "Hello, I'm Edward Elric, and he's my brother Alphonse. We were wondering if Tim Gayle was home." Ed told the young lady, who they found to be Mr. Gayles daughter. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he died 4 and a half years ago." she told them. She looked at the sky and spoke agian. "It's going to rain, your welcome to stay for tonight. I won't have Hohenheim boys out in the rain." Ed took her up on that offer and they enterd the cozy, tidy house. Its was warm from a fire burning in the fire place.

She took them up to one of the guest rooms on the secound floor. "Wow, nice room." Ed said. "Yes, your father said the same thing when he stayed in this room for a while," she told them. "Well, if your hungry, I'll start cooking dinner. Call if you need anything." She turned to leave the room. "Wait, whats your name?" Ed asked while she started to shut the door. "Belle" was her answer and she shut the door. Al looked around and saw a photograph on the night stand. "Look, Nii-san, it's a picture of mom and dad." Al said. Ed picked the photo and looked at it. Thier parents looked so young, this must be before he was born. he put it down and walked over to the bed. "Nii-san, should we tell Belle about-" "No Al, she dosn't need to know." Ed said, knowing what his brother was going to say.

Soon enough, the three of them were sitting down at the table. Al was nervous because Belle might ask why he wasn't eating. "It's ok, Alphonse, I know already." She broke the silance. "How did you-?" "Ed, your leg..and arm are auto-mail. I figured because when Al was walking up the stairs, he sounded hollow. Your left leg made a clunking sound when it hit the floor when you first walked in and the doorbell rang differanly because you used your right hand. I'm sorry if you two wanted to keep it a secret." She said. Ed and Al were speechless for a while. "Belle, we are looking for-" "The stone." she finished Ed, she laughed a little "Yes, people come around once and a while, wishing to talk to my father about his research. But, as you know, that is impossible. Sorry for interupting you. I'm guessing you want to restore your bodys?" Ed nodded.

"That's quite a quest. Then there's just one thing to do. I'm going with you." she simply said. "What! Why should we even consider takeing you along on our 'quest'?" Ed loudly said. Not really yelling yet, but his temper riseing. "I'm an alchemist too, I can help. If we do find the stone, by all means take it. I just think it would be good for me to get out of here." she said. Before Ed or Al could speak, she spoke while getting up and picking up the empty dishes. "Just think and talk it over. Give me your answer before you leave." She left the room and the brothers made thier way to the guest room.

"Nii-san, I think it would be a good idea if she comes along." Al broke the silance. "You like her." Ed told him with a funny smile on his face. "What! How did you- I mean- no I don't!" Al stimmerd. "Yea right! You get really quiet and clumsey around her! How cute, my own little bro has a crush!" Ed smiled wider. Al looked down. "Hey, whats wrong?" Ed asked , now serious. "She wouldn't like me, being.." Al looked at his hand..the amour. "the way I am." he finished. "If she dosn't like you, then its her loss! Your a great guy no matter how you look." Ed told his younger sibling. Al was quiet for the rest of the night. Actually, all the house was silent except the rain outside lightly landing on the windows.

Ed and Al were prepareing to leave after a week long infomation hunt at the libary, where they came back to the Gayle house non the wiser. "So?" Belle said, she wanted an answer. The brothers looked at each other. "Get your bags." Ed sighed. She took them out of a nearby coat closet, already packed just in case they actually said yes.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Ed asked while they were getting on a trian to central. "There's no turning back now." Belle answerd, sitting next to the window. It was a long trip to Central.


End file.
